


标题：5次Hal差点亲吻Barry，1次他真这么做了。

by Josiah



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiah/pseuds/Josiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>痴汉哈尔一直不知道他的行为是在撩汉子......</p>
            </blockquote>





	标题：5次Hal差点亲吻Barry，1次他真这么做了。

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：G
> 
> 配对：Hal Jordan/Barry Allen 
> 
> Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne 
> 
> 类型：重度OOC，轻微痴汉，小清新 
> 
> 背景：联盟日常，混搭背景。 
> 
> 警告：糙汉+少女心，私设有，纯粹满足作者的恶趣味。巴里天使看起来非常可口【并不】

First. 

Hal醒来的时候觉得头疼。 

宿醉。 

“真是喝太多了啊这下子。”低声嘟囔着，勉强抬起右手按揉了下额角。 

他四肢摊开的靠坐在沙发上，左手还搭在沙发背上。

往下看。 

Barry肚子贴着他的大腿，整个人侧着脸趴在沙发上，还没睡醒。伸出沙发的右手还握着一罐空了的啤酒。

室内有几分昏暗。 

睡着的Barry很难用一个简单的词语来形容，就算Hal见过不止一次他还没能准确地定义。

缓缓将Barry的身体翻过来，托起来。迅速起身，再轻柔地放平在沙发上。 

完美。 

觉得自己是宇宙里最有魅力的帅气型男的Jordan先生非常不Hal的用手指挠挠脸颊，呆呆地望着Barry十来秒后走向卧室。 

出来时，他手上多了一个毯子。 

我还是那么体贴朋友，真是帅气啊。 

略微俯身，正要将毯子盖上去，却听到熟悉的不能再熟悉的嗓音： “早安啊，天才。” 

扭头，Hal对上一双清亮的蓝色眼睛，近在咫尺，似乎还能感受到他最好的朋友的呼吸。 

Hal·撩妹技能满点·直男·Jordan这一刻突然觉得自己其实还没睡醒。

巴里真的是完美的人，不愧是我绿灯侠的朋友。 

猛的甩了甩头，退开两步。 

“Hi！巴里，早啊。” 

 

Second. 

正义联盟成员赶到时，闪电侠正被冰封在一大块冰里。 

当成员们解决掉寒冷队长加无赖帮，把闪电侠救出来后，绿灯侠迅速上前一步略带严肃地看着他说：“每次都说了你不应该不等我就想自己解决。” 

闪电侠活动了下双手，扭过头直视绿灯侠的双眼：“能指望你啊，天才。” 

“所以你又一身狼狈啦，伙计。”绿灯侠似乎很无奈的叹了口气，用手肘撞了下好友的胸口。 

闪电侠正要说什么，蝙蝠侠却在这时让他们过去集合。 

在绿灯侠抱怨之前，他及时开口：“专心点，G.L。”说完就想转身过去。 

绿灯侠却猛的拉住他的手臂往回一带，但用力过度让闪电侠差点扑进他怀里，幸好用闪电的速度及时站稳。 

呆愣了一下，绿灯侠立马放开好友的手，有几分逃避的朝集合地点走去。

“喂，天才，你发什么神经。” 

“我们俩会一起战斗的，就这样！” 

除了蝙蝠侠和刚好顺着他视线看过来的超人外，可能没有人注意到刚才这两个好朋友之间的距离究竟有多近。甚至绿灯侠的嘴擦过了闪电侠的耳朵。 

至于蝙蝠侠为什么还能注意到这个，当然是“Because he's batman.” 

 

Third. 

Hal现在很郁闷。 

他知道自己不应该郁闷，但就是非常郁闷。 

他跟Barry已经三天没见面了。 

一般来说这当然不算什么，因为工作原因半年见不到面也很正常。 但这次不一样—— 

他下意识地躲开了Barry，他最好的朋友。 

这样一想似乎更郁闷了。 

猛的仰头干完杯中的酒，重重地把杯子砸在台面上，对着吧台里吓了一跳的调酒师用不那么清楚的口吻说：“麻烦...再来一杯...” 

调酒师看了看已经明显不清醒的Hal，淡定地将手中的玻璃杯擦干净放在架子上，开口道：“客人，您已经醉了。需要我打电话给您的家人来接您吗？” 

“唔......Barry......”Hal趴在台子上，含糊不清地念着。

过多酒精的摄入让他有些昏昏欲睡。 

麻烦的客人。 

所幸Hal作为这家酒吧的常客，很快就通知了人来接他。 

 

Barry赶到酒吧的时候，看见了趴在吧台上估计还活着的Hal。 

无奈的叹口气，认命地走过去扶起醉的不省人事的好友，将他的手臂架到自己肩上。 

替Hal结完账后，Barry刚要搬着好友回去，却听见Hal在自顾嘟囔着什么。 

“......Barry......” 

边说还侧着头抵在Barry的肩膀上。 

Barry只感觉一股热气呼在耳边，不由得红了脸，尽管他觉得这有些莫名其妙。 

偏偏Hal还毫无知觉地去蹭Barry的脸。带着酒味的气息不间断地侵袭在他的鼻间，让他都慢慢觉得自己醉了。 

脸颊上突如其来的温热让Barry一下子怔在原地。 

低头意外对上了一双圆睁的双眼。 

Hal看似清醒了，一只手顺着Barry扶着他的姿势环上他的肩膀，另一只手却摸上了Barry的脸，整个人侧了过来—— 

Barry不由得紧张到了极点。 

一阵鼾声传来。 

似乎没动静了，Barry放松了有点僵硬的身体，一看，Hal竟然睡着了。 

不免又好气又好笑。 

真是交友不慎。 

不知道是第几次这么感叹的Barry·好好先生·Allen还是再一次地将好友Jordan先生送回了家。

 

Fourth. 

Hal·直得像尺子·Jordan知道自己现在的表情一定很诡异。 

瞧他看见了什么！ 

他们的蓝大个正跟那只阴沉沉的蝙蝠，在值班室里，亲的难舍难分。 

他肯定还没睡醒！ 

他这样想着，然后在被发现之前赶紧离开。 

自认宇宙第一的绿灯侠表示，的确有那么两三位他惹不起的。当然他不会主动承认的。 

而且，谁来告诉他他到底怎么了！ 

为什么刚才脑子里一瞬间闪过的居然是—— 

他的好朋友，Barry，也就是闪电侠！ 

一定是我睁眼的方式不对。 

 

然后他就在拐角处撞上了刚才脑补的对象。 

“Hey！Flash！早啊！很高兴你在这......不，我是说......”Hal不知道自己在说什么。 

Barry奇怪的看着他：“天才，你没睡醒吗？” 

Hal连忙摇摇头，扯开笑脸：“没有没有，我是想说你在这里做什么？” 

话一出口，Hal就知道完全不对。 

“额，我的意思是......” 

见Hal支支吾吾没说出个啥来，Barry暗自翻了个白眼，走到他面前。“你大清早又抽风了啊，天才？” 

但Hal却盯着好友那一开一合的粉色唇瓣光明正大地走起了神。 

没听到Hal往常那样的反击，Barry有些意外。 

这样的绿灯侠真很不对劲。 

这样想着的Barry就伸出手抚上他的额头试试体温。

毕竟绿灯侠本质上还是人类，生病的话也很正常。 

看着Barry近在咫尺的脸，Hal脑子一热就贴了上去。

就这样擦过了Barry的嘴角。 

反应过来的Barry下意识在Hal还愣着地时候就用最快的速度跑开了。 

Hal猛的回过神来。 

刚才他居然想亲自己的好友Barry？ 

意识到这点的Hal觉得全宇宙都在跟他开一个恶略的玩笑。 

...... 但感觉似乎，也不差。 

彻底意识到自己在想什么的Hal完全不好了。 

 

Fifth. 

当Barry倒在他面前的时候，Hal脑子里一片空白。 

似乎一切都被放了慢镜头做了静音处理，注意不到敌人被超人打晕倒地的轰鸣，注意不到正义联盟其他成员靠近的脚步声。他只能僵直着身体，看着好友沉睡一般的面容。 

像被吓傻了一样。 

浑浑噩噩地，Hal不知道怎么回的瞭望塔。 

直到蝙蝠侠说虽然伤势很重但以闪电侠的恢复能力并不需要多久就能苏醒时，Hal终于觉得找回了自己声音。 

“Barry......”一开口，自己都被吓了一跳，沙哑的不可思议。 

他也不知道自己想说什么。 

问Barry为什么要帮他挡住那一击？但现在他的好友根本听不到。 

Hal坐在Barry的床边陷入了沉思。 

 

第二天，他看到了一只完全康复的闪电侠。 

不是第一次但他还是由衷地感谢好友的恢复力。

“Flash！My boy！”他叫着好友的称号，用仿佛揉进身体的力气去拥抱他，“真高兴你没事了。” 

Barry用一种见鬼的眼神看着他，“天才你又在搞什么？” 

这让Hal觉得很受伤，“嘿，Barry我这是关心你！” 

“有空不如赶紧去把报告写了。”

“ok，ok。”Hal投降地举起双手，“最近酒吧有活动，半价，去吗？” 

“等我下班吧，天才。” 

看着Barry脸上的笑容，Hal觉得也到了该正视某些事情的时候了。 

 

于是，告白了。 

 

其实Barry根本没听清Hal究竟说了些什么，也许是琐碎的往事或者对他的看法。 

但那都无关紧要，他想。 

Hal·绿灯侠·Jordan对他告白这件事带来的冲击让他有些反应不过来。 

他们的关系，怎么就变了？ 

但Barry·老好人·慢性子·Allen乐观地想，Hal要什么他都会给，所以交往这种事，不算什么了。 

 

看来，还是什么锅配什么盖。 

 

至少他听清了一句话。 

那句“I love you”敲击在他心底的声音，很响很响。 

或许他们错过了很多年，但没关系，他们还有时间，很长很长的未来。 

 

激动过头的Hal有些得意忘形了。 

当他想亲吻他最好的朋友，也是他现在的恋人时，通讯器里传来的声音让他整个人僵住了：“工作时间禁止私人事务。另外，报告下午交给我。” 

Batman is watching everything. 

 

 

Last. 

“早啊，Barry。”Hal从卧室探出头，睡眼惺忪地抓了抓乱糟糟的头发。 

“再不下来，我就把早餐吃完了呐，天才。”Barry咽下口中的食物迅速说了一句，就又加紧消灭自己的早餐。 

“嘿！给我留点！” 

 

收拾完，Barry坐到了客厅的沙发上，Hal便蹭过来枕着他的大腿，他轻轻抚着恋人的头发，对方翻个身双手紧紧箍着他的腰。 

“Barry......” 

“嗯？”他有些漫不经心地应着，享受着休息的闲暇。 

“不如我搬来你家吧。”Hal蹭了蹭身后人的肚子，语带几分引诱。 

Barry的手改成骚扰Hal的脸，“想同居了？” 

“难道不应该吗？”Hal蹙眉语气稍有不满，“而且我在海滨城租的房子除了落灰一点用处没有。” 

“哦？付不起房租了？” 

“嘿！”Hal一把抓住恋人骚扰他的手，落下一个轻吻，“跟我做家人不好么？” 

Barry闷笑一声，刮了下对方的耳朵，“有好处吗？” 

“好处？当然有，可以天天让你亲哥的帅脸。” 

“滚......” 

Hal笑着看着他，眼里只有满满的认真。 

Barry不禁征了征，反应过来后用力将Hal拉起，低头吻住他的双唇。 

Hal起身将恋人狠狠的压在沙发靠背上，加深了这个吻。 

两人唇舌纠缠，耳鬓厮磨，没有浓烈的情欲爱抚，但这份温柔的平静更动人心。 

 

END.


End file.
